happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Within a Wheelchair
Within a Wheelchair is a season 111 episode of HTFF. Plot Nurse is pushing Cast into somewhere before stopped at the middle of the hallway as Dr. Quackery calling her. Nurse leaving Cast alone at the outside for a while. Cast decided to wait for her while watching Spot chasing Waddles down the hallway. Waddles manages to trip Spot over and hit Cast, causing his wheelchair to move into the staircase before falling down. Waddles later slammed by the door when Nurse checks the noise outside. At the ground floor, Yuna is ordering Trippy to open the door for her. The door leads to the wheelchair falling down the stairs, ran Trippy over and crashes into the wall along with Yuna and Spot. Cast trying to get up and realizing something, which he realizes he can moves his legs again, also his wing. Cast feels happy about this and happily run out of the hospital. Meanwhile, Nurse found dead Spot under the wheelchair and injured Yuna. Nurse can't find Cast anywhere but she gonna help injured Yuna anyway. Now Yuna is the one on the wheelchair while Nurse helping her out. Yuna wants a glass of water and Nurse just followed what she said. Yuna rejects the water from Nurse and need cold one. Sighed, Nurse anyway trying giving her cold water. At the part, Cast is running around and happy he's able to use his feet again. He climbs into the tree and flies as he now able to use his wings now. He's not aware that he broke a branch that later splitting Auzy in half. Polleina screams in terror before get crushed by an apple on the tree. Nurse seems tired after cleaning the wheelchair before Yuna orders her to move forward. Sickly appears in front of them and keep sneezing, which disgust Yuna a lot. Yuna wanted Nurse to turn back, but since the hallway pretty narrow, she decided to pull the wheelchair and move backwards. Since Nurse can't really see what's behind her, she stumbles into a coffee machine. The coffee machine falls onto Leif, who burned by the hot coffee before trips and cracks his head into the floor. Back at the park, Cast gladly flying towards Ace's plane and greets him while Mocha cheering them. Cast somehow blocks Ace's view and can't see anything in front of him. When Cast changes his direction, Ace now sees a tree in front of him and crashes into it. Some of the plane's parts fall and slicing cheering Mocha under the tree. At the hospital, Nurse decided to check Yuna inside the ward, but now with Germy who giving her some grapes. Nurse giving an annoyed look at him while Germy smiles nervously. Cast is still at the park, running and later decided to rest on the bench for a while. Cast realizing something and already misses Nurse who always helping him out. Nurse later seen pushing Yuna at the park, annoyed by Yuna's requests. Yuna giving Nurse a red carpet roll and asks her to put it at the sidewalk. Nurse just follows her order and rolls the carpet into the sidewalk, also flattens Orbis over it. Cast sees Nurse from afar and trying to greets her. Perry later appears and sees the red carpet, which causing him to flips out and targeting Nurse and Yuna. Nurse sees Perry charging towards them and decided to run as fast as she can while pushing oblivious Yuna. Yuna wanted Nurse to slow down and slaps her with her paper fan. Nurse can't see anything while being slapped and later sees Frilly trying to stop them with stop sign, but too late to stop and ran him over. Nurse's face covered in blood while Yuna screaming when they about to hit the wall. They anyway slams into it and sending Nurse flying. Cast sees this and decided to save Nurse from falls into the ground. He then succeed save her but later sees charging Perry in front of them. Cast quickly changes his direction into the road but Perry manages to grab his leg. Perry not aware of a truck is crashing into him and also tossing Nurse and Cast away. Nurse on Cast's back thrown into the ground safely while Cast landed straight into the brick wall, breaking most of his bones. Back into the hospital, Nurse is seen happily pushing Cast, who is now covered in bandages. Nurse once again called by Dr. Quackery and put Cast outside. Cast seems worried again but Nurse reappears and decided to take Cast into the room as she's not repeat the same mistake, ends the episode. Moral "The pain you feel is the strength you gonna feel later." Deaths *Waddles is slammed by the door. *Trippy is ran over by a wheelchair. *Spot is crushed by a wheelchair. *Auzy is splitted in half. *Polleina is crushed by an apple. *Leif's head cracked. *Ace crashed into the tree. *Mocha is sliced into pieces by the plane's pieces. *Orbis is flattened by the carpet. *Frilly is ran over by the wheelchair. *Yuna is slammed into the wall. *Perry crashes into a truck. Injuries *Yuna suffered broken bones. *Leif is burned by the hot coffee. *Cast suffered even more broken bones after hitting the brick wall. Trivia *The marks Mocha's and Orbis' first death. *With exception of Perry, Nurse and Cast responsible to all deaths. *This one of very rare time where Cast is seen recovered and not on the wheelchair. *Jazz and Bother are seen in the park, seeing Cast runs around it. *Yuna's death is similar to Lumpy's death in "Ipso Fatso". Also including a wheelchair and a brick wall. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes